percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Unknown: Chapter 14
Jack Robson IX The Maze I punched at the bars of my cage, trying to brake free but it was no use, these bars were made of a high quality metal...it'll take more then just punching or kicking to brake them. The room Liquid Fire had put us in was not well lit so it was dark, so dark i could hardly see my friends. I tried calling out to them but all i got was silence, at first i thought they were alone but then i heard JT's snores, reconizing them from when we were little and we had sleep overs, so i knew they must be either asleep or gagged. I kept punching and kicking at the bars till i felt strained and just stopped, i just sat there, staring into the darkness just waiting for something to happen....i just wish it would happen soon. Suddenly i heard a door open, light entered the room for a split second, i saw the others, asleep or uncoinscious in other cages and i watched as a guy about 19 walked in, he had bronze, close cropped hair, many scars on his once handsome face and deep, dark eyes, he wore body armor and had a gun strapped to his side. "Cesar!" I said, reconizing the torturer of Liquid Fire, He smirked and i felt my stomach lurch, he looked exactly like Deimos, scarred and evil "Hello Robson" He opened my cage and grabbed my arm, normally i would have fought back but just a thy hours ago we were injected with somekind of sedative which made my limbs weak so i could barely move my arm. He pulled out his knife and pushed it into my elbow, i winced in pain as i felt the cold blade run down my bare arm, red blood gushing out where the knife passed, when he finished i gasped as the pain burned threw my body, i stared at my bleeding arm then spat on Cesar's boots "Tsk tsk, thats not very nice" He then kicked me hard in the face, pain pierced my face, blood ran threw my nose and mouth, i could tell my nose was broken. My vision went blurry, black dots moving around my eyes but i fought with all my willpower to stay conscious, i rolled onto my back and stared up at Cesar, who was grinning intently at me, fingering his knife which was still stained with my blood. "You today, Desmond tommorow...i love my job" He then stomped on my face and everything went black. I woke up the next morning, at least i think it was morning, back in my cage and i heard voices...minutes later did they began to make sense "-i hope they didn't do to much damage, i mean look at him! they broke his nose, cut him in five parts in his body and threw him back into his cage!" Five? i thought Cesar had only cut my arm? but when i looked at my side i saw my shirt teared and several huge cuts on my side, legs and shoulders. I tried to get up but my body was broken, I couldn't even move a finger without a wave of pain washing threw my body. "Jack!" i heard the familliar voice of Desmond but i couldn't tell where it was coming from, all i could see was black dots and the ceiling. Suddenly i heard the door open and steps, then a voice i knew was Drake's "Take them into the arena, they're still weak from the injections" I heard my cage open then someone grab me, pull me over they're shoulder, i looked up and saw other members of Liquid Fire grab the others, JT kept weakly kicking in they're faces but one good punch to the face made him silent. I didn't know where they were taking us...everything was blurry The next thing i knew i was thrown to the ground, everything seemed to spin till i felt a warm hand on my shoulder "Jack are you ok?" I looked up and saw Emma, i then looked out around the area. We were stuck in a giant maze that seemed to go on forever. Author's Notes: I like this chapter because it introduces a new member of Liquid Fire and it's the beggining of a plan i have for Jack, Cesar personally was based on Deimos because i always thought of a torturer to look like Deimos. Ok so Jack is injured and the whole team is stuck in a giant, endless maze....what could lead next? you'll have to wait and see xD. Category:Into the Unknown Category:The Olympian League Category:Luke 12346 Category:Earth-865